The invention relates to a reference generator for generating a reference output current at a current output terminal, comprising a first and a second current mirror and a resistive element, an output circuit of the first current mirror being coupled to an input circuit of the second current mirror, and an output circuit of the second current mirror being coupled to the input circuit of the first current mirror, the output circuit of the second current mirror being coupled to a power supply terminal via a resistive element.
Such a reference generator is known from the book "Analysis and Design of Analog Integrated Circuits" by Gray and Meyer, 2nd edition, page 283, more specifically Fig. 4.25(a). The reference generator described therein is suitable for generating a reference output current IOUT, which is highly independent of the operating temperature of the reference generator.